


Table For Awkward

by KikoRush96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Night Changs!Zayn, Story Of My Life!Liam, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Management wants to stop this thing called 'Ziam'. Sophia and Perrie are called in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table For Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted this before but I took it down to actually finish it. This is probably going to become a two part fic but I haven't decided yet. Thank you and enjoy!!! xx

It was going to be the most awkward night he's ever had. He's had plenty of them of course, but this would be the icing on the cake. Liam straightened his white silk tie and ran his hand through his slicked back hair, skating a cursory glance over his outfit in the mirror. Sophia, his lovely girlfriend of about two years, would be at his flat in ten minutes so they could ride together. Then they were to head to some fancy Italian place for a few hours (of course getting snapped by paps along the way) and then head to some ice cream parlor to top off their romantic outing. It was all very expensive, like outings a couple like them should be having. Sophia didn't like these outings as much, which is why they hardly did.

But that wasn't what was awkward about this outing.

He and Sophia have done this dance a million times. They knew the drill. Smile and hold hands while they pushed through a crowd of cameras. Have a drink and look like he was having the time of his life while the cameras and the fans ate it all up. It was easy and definitely doable. What was going to make tonight awkward was that Zayn and his fiancée Perrie were going to be with them. According to their boss Will, fans have noticed that the boys don't hang out with the girlfriends. Plus, Will said, fans also noticed they mock Zayn's engagement. Who even takes it seriously anymore? Liam sure doesn't. So the solution was to send Liam and Sophia out with Zayn and Perrie for a romantic dinner and ice cream. Lots of pictures would be taken to capture the evening. Problem solved. 

Liam swallowed a bit of his nerves as Sophia knocked on his door. The problem wasn't that Liam didn't like Perrie. Or that Zayn didn't like Sophia. Or that the other boys didn't like them. Given the fact they had to tiptoe around a lot as it was, with all the things they couldn't say, couldn't wear, couldn't DO, it was easier to keep the relationships separate. Liam looked in the mirror one last time before opening the door to let Sophia in. He just wanted to make music and sing. Why was that so hard?

"Hey babe you ready?" she asked, voice soft as Liam adjusted his tie for the fifth time. She was wearing a tight black dress, hair dyed darker than he remembered and curled. She was a beautiful girl. And she was sweet and funny. All the things Liam loved. She had been Liam's childhood friend before auditioning for the X Factor. She was also his first kiss back when he was ill and bullied and she was the only girl willing to give him a chance. Since so many fans suspected him of being gay, Will had decided it was in everyone's best interest for him to get a new girlfriend soon after his second fallout with Danielle. Since he knew about Sophia and how she and Liam were friends, he thought it would look better on the cameras if there was a bit of chemistry between them. Which it did of course. While Louis scoffed, Harry looked concerned, Niall ignoring them all to chat with Julian about a track for the album, and Zayn had stormed out of the meeting, Liam had been glad it wasn't a repeat of Harry and Kendall or Zayn and Perrie. He couldn't handle being used for someone else's career. 

Now though, he wishes Sophia was stuck up and using him because it would be easier. There would be an end goal. Harry was getting Kendall a name for herself to enter the modeling industry apart from her family. Zayn was helping Perrie and Little Mix drum up popularity for their next album. Sure Liam wasn't sure if they were really getting married (hell ZAYN didn't even know, brushing it off anytime anyone brought it up) but he heard talks of their contractual agreement ending soon. Liam was stuck in his relationship indefinitely. Sophia touches his arm, bringing him out of his own head. She gave him a worried glance when he turned to look at her. He tried a smile for her, to reassure her that he was fine. She scoffed and kissed his cheek.

"Liam James Payne, you are the worst actor in history. Let's just get going. I'm sure everything will be okay." The only problem, Liam had soon found out, with Sophia being a friend of his was that she easily saw through his facades and could read his emotions without a problem. Only a month into the relationship (which Sophia had apparently thought was genuine and had just assumed Liam was still the shy boy he had been when Will had asked her to date him) she had quietly pulled him aside and asked him if he loved her. Liam sputtered a minute before saying of course. Sophia had laughed and kissed his cheek, saying they would talk later. 

She was the only one who knew his secret. Liam wished she didn't have to carry it, giving him sad looks whenever they were alone and he saw the pictures online. Parading around with him, hand in hand while he died inside. She was great at distracting him though, so there was that. She would try to talk to him about it, trying to give him the courage to just admit it and see what happened. Liam knew that would never work though. It was a mistake really. A fluke. A stage even. 

Even he wasn't convinced of this. 

"Liam, maybe this is a sign. That you should talk to him. Get everything out in the open and admit what you feel. And if he laughs in your face, which we know he would never do, or quietly tell you he can't, then you can move on." Sophia hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder. 

Yeah he was kind of in love with his best friend.

"Soph....never mind. Let's just go then." Sophia sighed while Liam slipped on his blazer and his trench coat. Sophia smiled a little as he took her hand and lead her to the waiting car outside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn fiddled with his dress shirt, brows knit together in frustration. What was he to wear on a night like tonight? Perrie was going to be there in about ten minutes and his hair was still sticking up in odd places and his dress pants looked rumpled and too big on his legs. Oh right, not his pants. How Liam's dress pants ended up in his laundry he's not sure, so he slips them off and tucks them away. He tells himself he'll return them soon. Pulling on his own trousers, he glances at his reflection. The white dress shirt was nice, but he needed something better. He needed something to make this night better.

Tonight he was to take Perrie to a fancy Italian place (her choice) and then whisk her off to an ice cream parlor to finish off the night. That was easy to do. Sure Zayn was going to have to force a smile most of the night and he's pretty sure he'll want a cigarette the entire time (not that this was Perrie's fault. She was fantastic), but it was doable. They've been doing this for over four years now after all. Perrie was great at taking the heat, though he felt bad after she received a crazy amount of hate because he was too tired or angry to smile for a few cameras. She would always cover for him, while also trying to look good herself. She was no monster though, just trying to help her band. All of which was orchestrated by Will. The same guy who paired Harry with Kendall and, oddly enough, Liam with Sophia. Zayn was sure it had something to do with her love of fashion, using Liam's fame to enter the business. Zayn pulled his shirt off in annoyance.

The whole purpose of tonight was for fans to see the boys liked the girlfriends. Though Zayn didn't particularly like Sophia, he didn't mind Eleanor at all. She absolutely adored Louis, and Louis loved her to pieces. Sure this left Harry a little awkward around them, but Zayn got on well with her. He and Perrie even double dated with them a month or so before. Sophia though....

So since it wasn't about playing up his relationship with Perrie, he didn't need to dress for her. She preferred him in pressed dress shirts and silk ties with loose fitting trousers. Hair stuck up in a quiff. He wanted to dress for the one he truly loved. As painful and horrible as it was, he wanted to dress for Liam. Cliché in its dictionary definition, which made Zayn cringe. Falling for your best mate in the whole world who was dating the girl he was with back home who he probably loved with all his heart, since Liam never did things or felt things half way. It made Zayn want to cry.

He found himself drawing them sometimes. Sketching Liam and Sophia together on their many dates. Dressed in sleek suits and silk dresses. Wedding garments. Swimwear. Anything really. As strange as it was (and Louis had told him profusely how strange and creepy this was when he found the sketches sitting on Zayn's desk in his room) it would comfort Zayn because he could manipulate the drawings. He would draw Liam looking impossibly sad, big puppy eyes looking down at his feet while Sophia was smiling brightly, in every single drawing, at the observer. As if she was saying 'Yes look at me. Liam is mine and he loves me. We are happy.' Then he would draw himself in these pictures. Lurking in the background, watching the parade before him. It hurt to look at them, but it was amazingly therapeutic for him at the same time.

"Zaynie? Babe are you here? We should get going soon." Perrie's singsong voice carried through his home. Zayn stared at his now shirtless reflection, wishing he could just slink back into bed and call in sick. Not tonight though.

"Pez, what should I wear?" He shouted to her. Perrie was great with clothing choices and often clucked at him anytime they had an outing and he didn't dress his best, which made him laugh. She was probably his best friend, aside from Liam, and she understood him more than anyone else. She walked into the room then and examined him. After a moment of her sharp blue eyes trailing up his body swiftly she smirked and motioned to his bare torso.

"I think he'll quite like this look. Might wanna go for tighter pants though." Zayn rolled his eyes and laughed, though his cheeks burned at the implication. Perrie was really great at making him smile when he got bummed out or stressed. She held his hand when the hate came pouring at the beginning of his career. She held his hand when the hate came pouring in at the beginning of his career. She took him to his favorite restaurant when Liam started dating Sophia. She was a bright light in this dark industry he was contractually bound to. Well, her and Liam.

Liam....Zayn could probably write pages and pages of cheesy ass lines describing Liam James Payne. He laced it in every song he wrote, most of which the world never heard but whatever, making sure to make it just vague enough that it couldn't be interpreted as being about Liam. It was all so scary, though Perrie assured him this was all normal. That he wasn't crazy. He glanced at the clothes thrown around his room, panic settling over him. He just wanted to back out, knowing this was going to be a huge mistake. Perrie, sweet girl and best friend she was, tossed a black dress shirt at him; hitting him in the face and making him chuckle. Then a black vest and a matching blazer. She laid a black silk tie on his bed and his dress shoes on the floor at his feet. He still felt anxious.

"Perrie, do you think this is a mistake? Like, why Liam and Sophia? I just know I'll mess this all up. Plus it's going to be awkward as hell. They are the best couple and whatever else the fans say." He put his head in his hands in frustration. He didn't think Liam would let it be awkward though, being the perfect gentleman he was. Even in the beginning of their careers, Liam would drag Zayn into conversations with the boys that neither of them were really connecting with. Eventually, it became just Liam and Zayn at that bungalow. Plus, twenty-one year old Liam was becoming the life of any party. He loved everyone and talked to everyone. Sure saved Zayn and Louis in interviews anyway. Liam was bubbly but serious, happy all the time it seemed. It was contagious. Perrie sighed and sat by him on the bed, hand on his arm. He laid his head on her shoulder while her thumb rubbed his arm through the sleeves.

"Zayn, sweetie, the fans can.....see things. Out of all the boys, Liam seems the most upset over the engagement. Don't interrupt because it's true. And don't ask why because I honestly don't know why either. You get grouchy and broody when Sophia is brought up. I've seen the interviews. They see the way you boys interact. How you both are closer than the others. They see the way you sometimes look at him like he is a gift from heaven. Don't laugh, I'm just saying what the fans say. The number of fans noticing is slowly rising too. Management wants to shut them up and shut it down. No more 'Ziam' as the fans call you two." Perrie continued to rub a comforting circle on his arm. Then, realizing the time, she kissed his head and stood, placing a gentle hand on his face. He smiled softly as she ran her thumb along his jaw.

"If you want my opinion, I think this whole thing will be a disaster for Will. You boys can't control your damn feelings. He has no clue who he's up against. But he'll see baby. Now, go slick your gorgeous hair back like Lou did in Night Changes to make Mr. Payne flustered all night." Zayn chuckled, not even bothering to argue that wearing his hair a certain way won't affect Liam, as Perrie kissed his head again and sauntered out the door to wait. He looked at what she was wearing for the first time that evening; a long black dress with her blonde hair pulled back to show off her lovely face. She was definitely beautiful. She didn't deserve this life. She deserved a man who could love her like she deserved. Would hold her hand and kiss her in front of everyone with a bright smile like he meant it. Not picking up Zayn's shattered heart and trying to make him happy. She deserved more than Zayn could ever give her.

He did as told and slicked back his hair and trimmed his facial hair. Once Zayn had not shaved his facial hair and Liam had gone on and on about how good he looked with it. While Liam said things like that to all of them all the time, it still made him buzz with happiness. He hoped Liam really did like it. Perrie tucked her arm into his, smiled up at him, and dragged him out the door before he could resist and try to call it off. Zayn couldn't decide if he loved or hated her for it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam nervously ran his hands over his dress pants while they waited for Zayn. As always, he was late to something One Direction related. Ask him to come watch the new batman movie though, and he would be there twenty minutes early with popcorn and soda. He was such a dork. With his comic collection and superhero sketches Liam sometimes looked at while Zayn slept. He also loved everything Zayn wrote. Always so romantic and absolutely perfect. Liam would never be half the writer Zayn was, but he tried. Louis was teaching him too. He once tried peek at something Zayn was writing but Zayn wouldn’t let him look.

Sophia grabbed his on the table, running her thumb over his fingers. There had been so many camera outside it had been ridiculous. Liam was wearing his brightest smile, though he never looked at the cameras. He was constantly being admonished for not looking a Sophia enough in pictures, so he had been smiling at her. She would pull a face, shielded behind her long hair, to make him giggle and his smile more real. Liam still knew it wouldn't be enough. Never was when he was angry or annoyed. Sophia had taken to keeping her head low, playing shy, leaving Liam to have to convince the entire world he was in fact in love with her. Because no one doubted that Sophia loved him. It was Liam people were not so convinced of, despite them being constantly called the cutest couple in One Direction. She had apologized profusely once inside, but he was still pissed.

That's when spotted Zayn.

He was storming towards the table, eyes narrowed and lips in a tight line. Perrie was behind him, blue eyes wide, and mouth open slightly while Zayn practically dragged her across the restaurant. For once in his life, he felt bad for Perrie. Liam knew from experience that an angry Zayn was not a fun Zayn. He had quite the temper. Zayn was usually quiet and broody when mad, but if he was mad enough he was actually explosive. Shouting, cursing, hitting things, and making you feel small under his heated gaze. It was rare that this happened though, since they all knew each other so well now. Tonight Zayn looked ready to murder. Liam guessed it was all the cameras outside the place. Of all the boys, Zayn loved privacy the most.

"Hey everyone!" Perrie chirped eyes bright once Zayn stopped dragging her along. She plopped down next to Zayn, who was scowling at the table. She was directly in front of Liam. Sophia glanced at Zayn and then Liam like she was waiting for something before quietly greeting Perrie. Liam offered Perrie a friendly smile. He was going to try tonight, since the point was to shut down rumors. Zayn mumbled a greeting, looking at the menu intently. Liam shuffled in his seat, not used to Zayn being so....silent. He hasn't dealt with an angry silent Zayn in years.

"So Perrie, how is the album coming along?" Sophia asked, making Liam cringe. This was supposed to be him doing the talking. Him trying to become friends with Zayn's fiancée. Not Sophia. Perrie giggled anyway, launching into a story about a prank Jesy and Jade pulled on her in the studio. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see people watching them. Cameras were flashing outside the door while the manager of the place shouted at them to leave. All of this to put down rumors that weren't true. At least Liam wouldn't have to say anything about it. He glanced at Zayn, who looked as annoyed as Liam felt.

"And how are you Zayn?" Sophia asked quietly with a cautious look in her eyes. Liam watched as Zayn snapped his head up, eyes on Sophia for a long moment. Not quite glaring but just....staring at her. Sophia calmly looked back as his lips pressed together firmly and he sat up straighter. He looked like a man in charge, powerful in his chair and an expensive looking suit on while staring at Sophia with sharp hazel eyes and an arched brow. Liam squirmed in his seat, feeling uncomfortably hot all of a sudden just looking at him. After a long awkward moment, Zayn finally smirked and said:

"I'm fine. Peachy in fact."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm fine. Peachy in fact." Zayn said, voice clipped and sharp. Okay so he hadn't meant to speak like that to Sophia. He wanted to play nice to her, if only for Liam, but Zayn honestly did not like her. Liam gaped at him for a moment while Sophia just studied him across the table. Liam was looking at Zayn now, eyebrows furrowed. Great, now Liam probably thought he was a prick for snapping at his girlfriend. Ever since Liam started dating Sophia their friendship had been strained since Zayn could not control the way he sneered at the mention of her name. Next to him, Perrie glanced at him before turning to Liam and smiling sweetly. Liam seemed to swallow and squirm under her gaze. Zayn totally understood. Perrie just had that look.

"How's the song writing going Liam? I heard you and Louis were at it again." Liam fiddled with the wrapped utensils, ignoring their eyes. Sophia cleared her throat, which made Zayn roll his eyes rudely. Liam finally looked up and mumbled about a song that he and Louis had actually just written earlier that week. Zayn snorted softly, lips tipping up in a small smile. He remembered how Louis had demanded to write a song modest would probably hate that expressed their anger and whatever junk he'd said. Zayn had laughed so hard, falling on Liam with tears in his eyes, at the way Louis' face was red and he was trying to get Harry and Niall on his side. They just giggled at him. Louis had been kind of drunk. The waiter showed up only moments later.

"I'll have the seared shrimp scampi with linguine. Side salad. She'll have a grilled chicken salad and a side soup. Cheddar broccoli." he listed off easily. They had been to this damn restaurant thousands of times and they always got the same thing. Perrie smiled at him sweetly and handed their menus to the waiter, who turned to Liam expectantly. Liam was scanning the menu furiously while Sophia set hers calmly on the table and looked at him expectantly. Her bright smile fell only for a second before she was resting a hand on Liam's and smiling at the waiter.

"He'll have the Chicken Parmesan with the steamed broccoli florets. I'll have the grilled chicken salad also. We'll all take a glass of water and your finest wine please." Liam glared down at the white table cloth, his lips turned down in anger. Zayn was confused as ever, but he knew why Liam was mad, being the perfectionist he was at literally everything. Sophia rubbed his arm gently, whispering in his ear. Zayn felt his smile fade and he began picking at the table cloth. The waiter returned with their drinks a moment later. Liam's soft thank you was heard before the table went silent again. Perrie ran her finger over the lip of her glass, engagement ring in place. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and leaned closer.

"Babe, why are you doing this? You are finally on a date with him and yet you're snapping at people and ignoring him. You know what, rather than trying to make you do something, I'm going to help you out 'cuz, babe, you are making us all edgy." Zayn pulled away to look at her, blue eyes sparkling with mischief and her chin raised as if expecting him to challenge her. He looked to find Liam and Sophia giggling together. Perrie placed a cool hand on his face, making him focus on her once again. With a sigh, he knew she was right. Just as he turned to say something not rude to Sophia (one can only hope his mouth can work with him for once) she beat him to it.

"So Zayn, what's the most romantic thing you've ever done or thing you've ever gifted someone?" she smiled sweetly, head on one hand and the other hand lazily holding Liam's on the table. Zayn glanced at Liam, who was looking sort of surprised but expectant. Perrie nudged him. This was his chance to not look like a jerk to someone Liam cared about.

"Well, uh, I guess the most romantic thing I've done, or tried to do, was cook this, like, pasta dish. It was, like, such a mess and I burned the bread. Badly. We had a good laugh and some takeout. I was totally embarrassed. The most romantic thing I've ever gifted.....would have to be-so like h, er, she, was like a huge nerd. So I, like, bought her this cool calendar with her favorite characters in it. Custom made by me with my drawings. Yeah." Sophia nods, looking slightly surprised but certainly pleased. Smug would be the perfect word actually, though Zayn didn't get why she would be. Liam nearly choked on his water, spluttering and coughing while Sophia patted his back gently. Perrie was looking at Zayn curiously. Zayn got it, was about to explain to her even though he was certain she knew who he was talking about, but then the waiter brought the food just then, nervously placing the plates down and apologizing for taking so long. Liam just waved him away with a smile and a laugh. Perrie nudged him again, making Zayn look, and then winked at Sophia. Zayn arched a brow.

"If you all could excuse me for just a moment. I need to go freshen up." Perrie stated, standing up and grabbing her purse. Zayn felt his eyes widen, watches Liam's do the same as Sophia also stands and excuses herself. Zayn turns to watch them both walk away, giggling to each other before disappearing into the toilets. He turns to see Liam watching the toilet door swing close. The second Zayn went to take a sip of wine, it dawned on him that this was what Perrie was doing: leaving him alone to talk to Liam. Liam seemed to realize this, eyebrows furrowed in the way they do when he's thinking really hard. He picks at his food while Zayn watches, lazily twirling pasta on his fork as Liam cuts his chicken into small pieces. When Zayn had eaten all the shrimp out of the pasta and drained his glass of wine, he decided to make the best of this. Liam cleared his throat, drawing Zayn's to him instantly.  
"So, uh, you having a good time Zayn?" Liam asked, his lips turning up in a small smile that Zayn knew was the false one he used when he was nervous or uncomfortable. He suddenly wants to do something to bring those real smiles to Liam's face; the ones that make his eyes crinkle and his face glow. Rubbing a hand down his face, he's come to the conclusion the night was an utter disaster. A mistake. Any other word for the mess it was that Zayn could think of. After a long breathy sigh, Zayn smiles weakly as Liam.

"Honestly? Gosh Liam you would think it wouldn't be this awkward. Out of anyone they could have thrown together, you would think you and I would be best for not having an awkward silence filled evening! Why is this so damn hard?" he laughed dryly as he took a long gulp of his second glass of wine, enjoying the light buzz in his veins from the alcohol. Liam chuckled as he took a bit of his chicken, watch glistening in the light of the candle on the table. Zayn picked at his salad halfheartedly, having said what he wanted to say. Where were Perrie and Sophia?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam watched as Zayn's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. What the hell was that about? Snapping at Sophia for absolutely no reason. Zayn was all kinds of confusing these days, marching out of meetings, slamming doors in Liam's face, ignoring him during concerts, and constantly picking fights with him. Liam doesn't get it. He doesn't get why Zayn is currently tearing away at a napkin, teeth digging into his lip while Perrie smiled at Liam awkwardly. Liam hated being confused almost more than he hated messing things up. It made him feel stupid and left out, which in turn reminded him of when he was bullied. Coming from Zayn though, it was ten times worse. Perrie's smile became friendlier, though still sharp as a tack.

"How's the song writing going Liam? I heard you and Louis were at it again." Liam flashed back to earlier that week. Zayn was laughing his arse off at Louis, falling all over Liam in the process, while trying to finish a song they were working on. Louis was mostly drunk and ranting against management like he and Zayn were prone to do when drunk. (Liam had never heard Zayn do it, Harry just told him about it once.) Liam had been working studiously on the song for the next album, one that they were all excited and participating in. Zayn even had a few songs prepared, though he wouldn't share them with anyone but 'Naughty Boy' and Harry. Louis had demanded to write a song that they all knew modest would never want but couldn't refuse, trying to rope Harry and Niall in on it. Zayn had rolled his eyes, still laying lazily on Liam on the couch, cheek pressed to his tummy. Louis crossed his arms and stomped out, causing them all to break into laughter.

"Er, it was good. Didn't get much done with Louis drunk though, Y'know? Lad can't even think straight." Liam heard Zayn's quiet snort, saw his lips turn up into a small smile. Liam figured he was remembering that night as well. Liam wanted to keep that smile there, was about to tell the whole story, when the waiter arrived. Zayn gave their orders flawlessly, though Liam was surprised they weren't sharing. Not that he and Sophia did that. The waiter turned to him expectantly, as did Perrie and Zayn. How could he not know what Sophia liked to eat? He was going to look like a shit boyfriend right in front of them! After an awkward moment of him scanning the food, Sophia laid her hand on his and ordered for them. The waiter took their menus and Liam kept his eyes on his lap. After ten whole seconds of allowing the embarrassment to subside, he looked up. Zayn was picking at the tablecloth, eyebrows drawn together while Perrie was whispering to him. He was only allowed a moment of jealousy before Sophia was leaning against him and whispering.

"Liam. James. Payne. You are on a date in a gorgeous restaurant with a gorgeous bloke. Forget about Perrie. Forget about me. You both are acting like we aren't all friends here." She paused. "You know what? I'm going to be a good best friend and help you. Just wait okay? Oh, and try laughing a little more." The drinks came then, Perrie running her fingers over the lip of her wine glass absentmindedly, engagement ring glinting in the low lighting. Liam felt his throat constrict slightly. Zayn was taking long drinks from his wine glass already, which he only did when he was craving a cigarette. That only happened when he was irritated, bored, or nervous. Sophia took his hand then, a quick wink to him, before turning to Zayn. Liam waited.

"So Zayn, what's the most romantic thing you've ever done or thing you've ever gifted someone?" Liam spluttered for just a second, hoping no one noticed. Zayn looked pretty surprised himself, glancing around as if he were searching for the answer in the faces of the people at the table and around them. Sophia squeezed his hand lightly. Perrie tapped her finger on her chin, eyes squinted like she couldn't see. Liam watched as Zayn ran a hand through his perfectly swept back hair, eyes finally on Sophia. As he opened his mouth, cheeks darker than just a second ago, Liam's phone buzzed. He slipped it out quickly.

Soph :)  
Just testing something out! xx

"Well, uh, I guess the most romantic thing I've done, or tried to do, was cook this, like, pasta dish. It was, like, such a mess and I burned the bread. Badly. We had a good laugh and some takeout. I was totally embarrassed. The most romantic thing I've ever gifted.....would have to be-so like h- er - she, was like a huge nerd. So I, like, bought her this cool calendar with her favorite characters in it. Custom made by me with my drawings. Yeah." Liam wanted to gape at him. Sophia looked smug, and rightly so. Liam had gone on and on about that stupid pasta dinner Zayn had tried to make for him all those years ago, about how he had giggled silently, stupid smile stretched across his face. Zayn almost cried while dialing for Chinese, apologizing a million times and cursing at himself for burning the bread. He always emphasized the bread. 

And the calendar? Liam still had that calendar from 2013 in his bed on the bus. Zayn had given it to him, smiling bashfully at the ground while Liam opened it, on his birthday in 2012. When Liam had flipped through it, seeing all his favorite comic book characters (and of course batman was the picture for August while the Green Lantern was January) drawn by Zayn, his beautiful 'Zayn Malik '13' scrawled at the bottom of every picture and the 'Happy Birthday Li!' on the day of his birth, he couldn't help the tears in his eyes or the watery smile on his face. He had proudly shown it to everyone he knew, bragging that Zayn had it custom made just for him. Sophia still poked at him for keeping it so long. Oddly enough, Perrie didn't look upset at all, only slightly confused. Liam couldn't comprehend why Zayn had chosen those as the most romantic anything...unless he did that with everyone, including girls. But that didn't make any sense. His head was throbbing. 

The waiter came then, apologizing for the food taking so long. Zayn and Perrie lit up like Christmas trees when the food came, Sophia gaping at the heap on lettuce in the bowl and the pile of chicken in the center. Liam's food looked absolutely amazing, the chicken steaming slightly on a bed of pasta. He wasn't really hungry anymore though.

"If you all could excuse me for just a moment. I need to go freshen up." Perrie stands then and then, to Liam's utter surprise, winks at Sophia. The night kept getting stranger and stranger. After a minute of Liam cutting his chicken he realized that this is what Sophia was talking about. She was leaving him with Zayn so that they could talk it out. Talk to each other without their respective dates sitting on top of them smiling awkwardly. Liam continued picking at his food, casting glances at Zayn, who was furiously picking out the shrimp in his pasta and gulping down his drinks. His fingers danced on his almost empty glass of wine, small smile playing on his lips, which was a good sign that Zayn was feeling the effects of the alcohol. Liam needed to say something before Zayn drank till he was full on drunk. That would be a catastrophe. Liam cleared his throat, watched as Zayn's bright eyes flicked to him instantly.

"So, uh, you having a good time Zayn?" Liam wanted to smack himself silly. Of all the things Liam could have said in that moment, that was the best he could do? Liam allowed his lips to turn up in a small smile, though he was kicking himself for not coming up with something better. Zayn looked at him for a moment, slender fingers tracing the lip of his wineglass thoughtfully. Liam swallowed, suddenly wishing he hadn't passed on the wine. Finally Zayn runs a hand down his face and shrugs.

"Honestly? Gosh Liam you would think it wouldn't be this awkward. Out of anyone they could have thrown together, you would think you and I would be best for not having an awkward silence filled evening! Why is this so damn hard?" Zayn then laughed dryly, twirling more pasta on his fork before letting it slide off in a neat pile. Liam totally understood. They were best mates, had been since the beginning. Why were they letting a few extra eyes and cameras bother them tonight? Liam shook his head, a giggle escaping him, causing Zayn to cock his head in the way a puppy does when it doesn't understand what it's being told. Maybe it was good that Liam didn't have any alcohol. Liam nibbled on a bite of chicken while Zayn drummed his fingers on the table, watching Liam. 

"I told Perrie this was going to be a huge mistake. Not going out with you and Sophia. You always try your hardest Liam. You never back down, which is admirable. I'm nothing like that though. I know I'm awkward and moody sometimes and I also knew this was for, like, an audience. I hate that you guys had to go through this instead of an actual, like, date. Pez was hitting me over the head about it before we left. And right before she went to the toilet." Zayn sighed then, fingers coming to a stop on the table. Liam had a chicken piece halfway to his mouth while Zayn was speaking, and there it still was, even though Zayn was silent now. He smiled broadly at Liam, motioning towards the chicken still in the air, only inches from his still open mouth.

"You gonna eat that mate?" Liam set the fork carefully on the table. He grabbed Sophia's untouched wineglass and took a large swallow of it. Time for some liquid courage. After a moment to collect himself, in which Zayn shook his head (fondly Liam hoped) and picked at his salad.

"First off, you are like me in that way. You just don't see it. Whatever is going on tonight isn't normal. I put it on the sea of flashing bulbs outside the door. You are usually very pleasant to eat with. And let me say, Sophia did the same thing. Telling me that I was making dinner unbearable by acting weird. Which I admit I was. It's whatever. We can just.....pretend it didn't happen and enjoy the rest of the dinner, right?" Zayn smiled then. The real one with his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth and eyes all squinty. Louis sometimes called it the 'Liam smile', but Liam would just shove him away with a laugh. Which reminded Liam....

"Zayn....why did you, uh, choose those things as the most romantic things you've done. Surely you've done more than that with Perrie? I mean...you guys are, like, engaged or whatever." Liam watched as the smile dropped right off of Zayn's face, eyes widening in panic. Nice job Payno. Scare the poor boy just when things were going so well. Liam shook his head then, mumbling a never mind, before digging back into his food, determined to just end this evening. Zayn, however, had other ideas.

"Liam, can I be honest with ya?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Zayn continued to pick at his salad, he heard Liam giggle and saw him shake his head (fondly?). He cocked his head to the side, wondering what in the world Liam was going on about in his head over there. Maybe he was laughing at Zayn for his stupidity. He doesn't think Liam would, but his traitorous mind has other ideas. Since Liam doesn't seem to be in the talking mood tonight, with the way he stays silent and continues picking at his chicken (probably lost in that wonderful mind of his), Zayn decides to just ramble along, fingers drumming a beat on the table to distract him from Liam.

"I told Perrie this was gonna to be a huge mistake. Not, like, going out with you and Sophia 'cuz you always try your hardest Liam, yeah? You never back down, which is really admirable. It's just, I'm nothing like that. I know I'm awkward and moody sometimes and I also knew this was for, like, an audience y'know? I hate the cameras and I hate that you guys had to go through this instead of an actual, like, date. Pez was hitting me over the head about it before we left. And right before she went to the toilet." His fingers paused as he sighed, feeling the bubbly feeling that had been there before because of the wine turn sour. He just wanted to go home. He looked up to see Liam staring at him, mouth open and fork of chicken only meters from it like he was about to take a bite. Zayn found this hilarious, felt a goofy smile spreading across his face. Liam was one of the dorkiest people he knew. Even more so than himself. It's what he loved most about Liam actually. He made Zayn feel less....alone. It was nice.

"You gonna eat that mate?" That seemed to bring Liam out of his head. He set the fork down just as Zayn took a bite of his salad, wincing at the bitter taste of spinach on his tongue. Liam grabbed Sophia's untouched wineglass (apparently neither of them drank wine that much) and took a long swallow out of it. Zayn tried to bite back a surprised noise at how much Liam swallowed down, like he was craving it or something. Liam almost never drank, even though the tabloids always said the opposite of him. Liam wasn't a drunkard, he just enjoyed letting go like the rest of them. Nothing wrong with that. Liam had his eyes closed for a second before looking a Zayn, a serious expression written on his face.

"First off, you are like me in that way. You just don't see it. Whatever is going on tonight isn't normal. I put it on the sea of flashing bulbs outside the door. You are usually very pleasant to eat with. And let me say, Sophia did the same thing. Telling me that I was making dinner unbearable by acting weird. Which I admit I was. It's whatever. We can just.....pretend it didn't happen and enjoy the rest of the dinner, right?" Zayn felt his face warm up as a wide grin spread across his face, tongue pressed to his teeth in the way he likes to do. Not only did Liam praise him (not like that didn't happen every day of Zayn's life with Liam, it was still nice to hear though), he wanted to try again. And sure, Zayn didn't agree that Liam was any bit to blame for this evening being a mess. That was all on Zayn. Liam was just being a good friend (as always) and letting Zayn know that he was there for him. Which was always nice. 

And then it came crashing down.

"Zayn....why did you, uh, choose those things as the most romantic things you've done. Surely you've done more than that with Perrie? I mean...you guys are, like, engaged or whatever." Shit. Zayn had been half hoping Liam wasn't paying attention or that he didn't catch what he had said. He hadn't even needed to think about most romantic things he's done, but he probably should have made it about Perrie. It was so obvious to everyone that he was talking about Liam and that stupid dinner he tried so hard to make for him like two years ago. 

The calendar was the dead giveaway though, at least to Perrie and Liam (Zayn wasn't sure how much he told Sophia). He worked on the art for that stupid calendar for almost a year, making every single line as perfect as possible. When one of the boys would ask, he would simply say it was something he did for fun, which he usually did. Keeping it from Liam was the hardest part of it all, but totally worth it when Liam opened it right there with Zayn watching, smile brighter than the stage lights that always shone in their faces. He had squealed in delight, face turning red only a second later because of it, and hugged Zayn so hard he left him slightly breathless (and yes that was why he was breathless). 

Liam was watching him steadily from across the table, eyes friendly and open. It was time to come clean. Whatever happens would happen. 

"Liam, can I be honest with ya?" He fiddled with the chunky rings on his fingers, nervous but ready to get on with it. Just as Liam nodded, eyes wide with anticipation, he heard Perrie's voice approaching. He turned to see Perrie and Sophia walking towards then, whispering to each other and giggling. Great. Perfect timing as always. Zayn slouched in his seat, grumpy now that the girls were back. Liam was looking at his plate, which was now empty save for a single broccoli floret. Perrie dropped into the seat next to him, easy smile fading when he narrowed his eyes, trying to send her a message.

"Are you boys still not talking? Perrie, you said it w-" Perrie cut her off with a movement of her hand, though Zayn didn't see what. The waiter came and asked if they wanted dessert. Perrie perked up (Zayn doesn't know how she does it or where she puts it, but she always has room for more) but Sophia declined, asking for the bill. When the bill was paid (Liam trying to take the whole thing and Zayn glaring at him until he agreed to half), the couples made their way to the entrance, each bracing themselves for the cameras. Before they made it, however, a woman in a pressed pants suit and tight lips walked over to them. Zayn recognized her instantly as someone from Modest.

"You have been asked to exit group style by Will. He wants the fans to see the friendship, not couples." She walked away without another word. Zayn rolled his eyes. Why the hell was all this necessary? Liam huffed and threw an arm around Perrie, friendly smile on his face, before pushing through the door, holding it for Zayn and Sophia. Cameras flashed in his eyes as he followed Liam and Perrie to where there cars would hopefully be waiting. Sophia smiled at him shyly, an eyebrow raised for some reason before she was distracted by Perrie saying something. Zayn tried to smile more, and not directly at the cameras like he and Liam were both prone to do. Sophia laughed suddenly, nudging him with a sharp elbow. Liam was shaking his head while Perrie was moving her hands around.

"Zayn, did you hear anything I just said?" Perrie questioned, turning back towards him with bright eyes. Zayn laughed a little because he was always doing that to people. Getting lost in his head and in the lights and never listening. She rolled her eyes before being directed into the black SUV they were riding in. Zayn shuffled in last, surprised to see a seat next to Liam open. One last flash before the door was shut and they were all alone. Finally. Zayn sighed, resting his head back and closing his eyes. The night never seemed to end.

"So....that was fun." Liam said, voice laced with sarcasm and Zayn just knew he was shaking his head and chuckling. He felt a small smile grace his lips, which quickly turned into a frown when Perrie scoffed. He opened his eyes to see Perrie and Sophia looking at him, amusement on their faces. Liam was looking at his phone, not even paying attention. Perrie nudged Sophia.

"You should have seen him the whole time he was making that damn calendar for Liam. I couldn't tear him away from his sketchbook for months Sophia. Months! He would just scowl and erase and smoke like a smokestack. It was utterly unbearable." Sophia chuckled, which made Zayn sick with humiliation. They were making fun of him, with him right there, and Liam was too busy to save him like he usually would. Not that Zayn, like, couldn't do it himself. He just loved when Liam did it for him.

"You should have seen Liam! When he got that damn calendar, he wouldn't shut up about it. Ever. On and on about how amazing each drawing was. He still has the bloody thing. He won't even let me touch it, too afraid I'll get fingerprints on it or something." Liam snorted, shaking his head. Zayn thought Liam was oddly okay with this, was beginning to relax, when he noticed Liam's face was deep red. And as the door opened to more lights flashing and voices melding together in a way that made Zayn's head throb, he couldn't help but think maybe there was something. Perrie took his hand, looking over her shoulder at Sophia to make a face, and allowed him to lead her through the mob of bodies. Once inside the ice cream shoppe, Zayn relaxed.

"Brrrrr....Zaynie it's bloody freezin' in here. Can I borro' your jacket?" Perrie shivered. Zayn rolled his eyes playfully, handing her his thick long coat, which she took with a grateful kiss to his cheek. It was a little big, but she smiled all the same. Liam and Sophia were arguing over ice cream flavors, Liam demanding the Fudge Blast while Sophia wanted the Double Nutter Crunch. Perrie laughed at them.

"Leeeyum...you know I hate chocolate ice cream." Zayn muffled a dramatic gasp. Liam absolutely loved chocolate ice cream. Chocolate anything really.

"Soph, you know I hate that shit nutty flavor you get. Reminds me of the awful sandwiches me mum used to force me to eat." This time Perrie was muffling a noise. Liam and Sophia were ridiculous.

"You are both idiots who have bad taste in ice cream. The obvious choice is Double Chocolate Cookie Swirl! Look...bits of cookies in every bite!" Liam scrunched his nose while Sophia stuck her tongue out at Perrie, who probably did it first if Zayn knew her. Zayn pulled out his wallet and ordered each flavor they liked. He actually didn't like ice cream so much, so he bought a fresh baked brownie with walnuts, still warm in its clear wrapping. Once seated, Liam and Zayn across from Perrie and Sophia, things shifted. Became awkward again. At least for Zayn.

"Hey Sophia, are you going to admit chocolate trumps peanut butter now?" Sophia giggled, flicking a bit of ice cream at him, which landed in his hair. Liam very calmly (never a good sign) set his fork down on the table. Sophia's giggles suddenly cut off, like Liam had stolen them away. Zayn watched as Liam rose from beside him, lips tipped in a small smirk that definitely meant danger. In a matter of seconds, enough time for Zayn to blink twice, chocolate ice cream was smashed into Sophia's hair, dribbling down her hair onto her dress. Perrie dropped her spoon, eyes wide in shock. Liam calmly sat back down with a wicked smirk. Sophia, rather than be close to tears or raging mad like any other woman, returned the smirk before dumping her ice cream on Zayn.

"Hey! I wasn't a part of your little love fest! Why'd ya do that??" Zayn cried out as ice cream splattered onto his pressed shirt and pants, made his hair sticky and gross. Plus he smelled like peanut butter. Sophia giggled, but Liam was just staring at Zayn. Perrie retaliated by shoving Sophia's face into a bowl of vanilla ice cream that was meant for Zayn (Liam had bought it for him). The man behind the counter shouted at them to clean up and get out. Zayn stood, stretched his tired body out, and tossed their trash into a bin, grimacing at the mess on his clothes. Sophia pulled him into a fierce hug that Zayn could admit was nice, though her hair was sticky and smelling deliciously of chocolate. Unfortunately.

"We'll have to do this again soon guys! Like..." Liam cut her off, smiling weakly as he snatched her arm up and dragged her into the waiting SUV. Perrie patted his chest before walking out alone.

What even was this evening?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam waited in anticipation for what Zayn would say. Hope bubbled up until his eyes caught sight of blonde hair and a megawatt smile. Zayn's face fell when Perrie sat back down, looking between them. It was quickly over though, with one of Will's assistants telling them to leave in a group and all. Whatever. Liam could play their game, as long as he still got to play music and be with his boys. Packed into the SUV like the proper sardines that Liam hated, his phone buzzed.

Tommo :)  
Yo, did u talk to him?

Hazza  
How is the evening Payno? Is Zayn okay?

Andy  
Payno I just landed a hot babe man look!  
(pic)

Liam chuckled, ignoring whatever it was Perrie was droning on about. Louis, Harry, and Andy were way more important than this 'date'. He was still curious as to what Zayn had been about to say, but he'll never know. Zayn only worked up the courage for something once. After that it was almost always forgotten. After he texted back 'no man', 'Horrid Hazza! he's gooood', and 'she's cute' to his mates, he shut it off and focused back on the conversation.

"You should have seen him the whole time he was making that damn calendar for Liam. I couldn't tear him away from his sketchbook for months Sophia. Months! He would just scowl and erase and smoke like a smokestack. It was utterly unbearable." He cringed when he realized they were talking about him and the calendar Zayn made him. As if he weren't in a worse enough mood.

Flashing lights engulfed Zayn's lean frame when he opened the door and stepped out. Liam's heart ached at the sight. Sophia patted his back, reaching up to kiss his head while Perrie and Zayn moved through the crowd easily. Like dolphins Liam decided. Cute dolphins made for each other. And he was a clown fish. Sophia hated fish actually so maybe not a fish. Zayn and Perrie were perched at the table when he and Sophia entered the shoppe, Perrie wearing Zayn’s coat and giggling. Behind the counter was a burly man with cold grey eyes and grey facial hair. Sophia skipped over to him with a giddy smile that was almost as intoxicating as alcohol. They never could agree on ice cream flavors though. It was one of the only things they fought about actually. 

"Can I help you two?" The man behind the counter asked. Sophia looked over all the flavors, tapping the glass and mouthing each flavor name like she could taste them just by saying the names. It's not like she was going to choose anything different than her usual Double Nutter Crumble. Liam absolutely hate that flavor because not only did it have a horrible texture, it reminded him of the awful sandwiches his mum made him eat all the time. He preferred anything chocolate, eyeing the Fudge Blast with bits of brownie mixed in. The man behind the counter was glaring at him, as if it was his fault they were taking so long.

"Leeeyum...you know I hate chocolate ice cream."  
"Soph, you know I hate that shit nutty flavor you get. Reminds me of the awful sandwiches me mum used to force me to eat."

He stared her down, hoping to win so they could share the fudge flavor. He heard someone walk up behind them and giggle.

“You are both idiots who have bad taste in ice cream. The obvious choice is Double Chocolate Cookie Swirl! Look...bits of cookies in every bite!" Liam scoffed at that, turning to see Perrie sticking her tongue out at them like a little girl. Sophia returned the gesture. Liam looked around for Zayn, bright smile on his face for the first time all night with the girls, and saw him at the counter with three bowls and a brownie in his hands. The counter man (Tommy?) grunted something to Zayn, who shook his head and seemed to be laughing. Sophia and Perrie perked up instantly at the sight of the bowls of ice cream in Zayn's hands and followed him like puppies looking for a treat. 

Liam trailed behind, annoyed that he hadn't been able to buy his own at least. He turned quickly and ordered a vanilla bowl for Zayn, needing to at least buy something on this date. Bowl in hand, he made his way over to the table. Zayn smiled up at him and scooted over so that Liam could sit next to him, Sophia and Perrie across from them. After they were all seated, spoons (and fork, though Liam refused to be embarrassed about it) in their cups of ice cream, it got weird again. Liam could not figure out why though.

"Hey Sophia, are you going to admit chocolate trumps peanut butter now?" He shot a playful glare at Sophia, who giggled and shot ice cream into his perfectly smoothed down hair. Zayn and Perrie froze, looking between them with wide watchful eyes. The ice cream was freezing and melting rapidly on his head, dripping down the back of his head. He very carefully set down his fork, lips tilting up into a dangerous smirk, causing Sophia to stop giggling and her to lean away, shaking her head. He rose carefully from next to Zayn, picked up his cup of ice cream, and dumped it on her head. He watched as his ice cream dripped down her hair, her squeal making him smile. Before he could do anything though, he watched as Sophia smashed her ice cream onto Zayn’s beautifully made up hair, slicked back perfectly. Now melted peanut butter ice cream was dribbling down his hair, down his face, dropping onto his shirt and trousers. He looked slightly surprised but mighty pissed. 

“Hey! I wasn't a part of your little love fest! Why'd ya do that??" His face scrunched up in disgust while Sophia barked out a loud laugh before Perrie was shoving her into the bowl of vanilla ice cream that no one had touched. Liam kept looking at Zayn, who looked at his clothes with a sharp frown. His hair was sticky and gross looking, lumps of ice cream caught in the thick strands. Worst of all, he smelled of the peanut butter flavor Sophia had picked out. Perrie and Sophia were still giggling together across the table. Zayn looked over at Liam for a moment, shaking his head and rolling his eyes when Liam mouthed sorry to him. The owner hollered at them to get out right away, saying something about spoiled celebrities when Liam walked by. As they were all about to leave, Sophia pulled Zayn into a strong hug. 

"We'll have to do this again soon guys! Like..." Liam needed to stop that thought right then. He could not handle another night of awkward silences between him and Zayn. No more awkward anything. Smiling weakly at Zayn and Perrie, he pulled Sophia away from them, intent on getting home as soon as possible. Once inside the SUV, he settled back against the seat, exhaustion taking over him. 

“Liam…you know I love you. Always have. And it is with that love that I am going to kick your arse. You took what could have been a wonderful evening for us all and made it completely horrid. Perrie and I can only do so much for you boys you know. We talked about it in the toilet and agreed you both need to get your shit together. Talk to him Li.” Sophia looked out the window for a moment, ignoring the way Liam was looking at her. He had no clue what the hell she was talking about. Zayn clearly loved Perrie. It was just Liam who needed to get his act together. He was certain.

“Soph, we all know how Zayn is when it comes to work. It had nothing to do with whatever you may be thinking. It’s me that needs to get my shit together. Not like we’ll have to do it again anyway. We did what we needed to do.” Sophia sighed, giving Liam a sad look that he hated. He needed no one’s pity. Not even hers.

“Liam, why don’t you just talk to him? What are you afraid of? That your friendship will be over? You know he adores you. Hell Liam, he said the most romantic thing he did was cook your damn pasta dinner back in 2012. That boy cares for you. Just talk to him before it’s too late.” The SUV stopped in front of her place just then. Liam held his head in his hands, taking in her words. He grimaced at the sticky texture of his hair and face from the ice cream that had melted on him.

“You know, before you and Perrie had come back, Zayn said…..said he had to tell me something. I…I don’t know what it was and probably never will.” He admitted quietly, cringing at how pathetic he sounded, even to his own ears. Sophia chuckled though, patting his hand as she stepped out of the car.

“Talk to him Liam. Zayn will tell you anything. You of all people.” Liam smiled at her before shutting the door. Maybe he would do that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping Perrie off at her house she shared with her girls, Perrie trying to get him to talk to Liam finally and get everything settled, Zayn was at the door of his house. He hated the large house that he had all to himself. It was one of the reasons he was constantly asking the boys to come over. The empty house, save for his pitbull Harley, had too much space for a single man like himself to live. 

After he showered and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he plopped down onto his large leather couch in front of his huge wide screen TV and tried to think of something to do. It was only ten o’clock and he had nothing going on the next day so he could stay awake as long as he wanted. After twenty minutes of surfing the channels, eye brows furrowed in frustration, his phone buzzed.

Tommo XP  
u need to get your head out of ur arse and tlk to Liam

Zayn rolled his eyes, having already heard this from Perrie and Niall. He was tired of people trying to tell him what to do all the damn time. Why couldn’t he just suffer through his stupid feelings alone? Why did everyone feel the need to butt into his personal business? Why couldn’t he just sit on his expensive couch, drink cheap beer, and watch a damn movie without someone reminding him of his shitty life? Throwing the remote and groaning in annoyance, he grabs his phone. 

Me  
Go away Tommo  
Tommo XP  
Geeze no need to be rude malik. Just tryin to help.  
Me  
Thanks but no thanks Tommo  
Tommo  
Wanna go out and get SMASHED????? :D :D :D  
Me  
Nah not in the mood

It would be nice to get out and just forget. But Zayn didn’t feel like getting drunk where the paps could find him. Besides, he had enough alcohol to do just that in his fridge. He didn’t want to be alone, but he knew anyone he could invite over would just try to talk to him about his damn feelings. He gulped down his beer as the chef on TV continued talking about how to prepare some fancy dish with scallops. Suddenly his phone began ringing, the newest Drake song blaring from the device.

“Ello?”

“Zayn, you get home in one piece?” Zayn nearly dropped the phone at the sound of Liam on the other end of the line. It wasn’t like Liam didn’t do this for the boys, especially after a rough work day. Since Zayn and Liam usually hung out a lot, he had witnessed dozens of times Liam had called one of the boys to check up on them. Still, it was nice to know someone had his back.

“Zayn?” Liam’s voice yanked him back to the present. 

“Er, yeah ‘m fine. Just chillin. Watchin shit TV shows and drinkin beer.” Liam chuckled, a deep sound that lifted Zayn’s mood instantly. After a long moment of just smiling at nothing, Zayn jumped up and went to the fridge for another beer. He could hear wind, then a slam, and then quiet music playing in the background. What was Liam doing? 

With nothing to do but hang on the phone and wait for Liam to either hang up or say something (there was no way Zayn was hanging up first), he decided to clean up his house. It was something he did when he was on the phone since watching TV wasn’t an option. He didn’t want to be rude after all. He emptied his washer, organized his bookshelf, made his bed, and fed Harley. After he had mopped the kitchen floor and organized his shoes, he heard the sound of wind on the phone again. 

“Liam? Are you still there?” Zayn was standing in the middle of his living room now, hand on his hip and staring absently at the wall in front of him. 

“Uh….yeah. Sorry I meant to hang up but you were on speaker and I kind of forgot you were on. I was actually about to call you again when you started talking. Scared me though!” Zayn shook his head fondly at Liam. He would be the one to leave the phone on the entire time without knowing it.

“What were you going to call me for Li?” He made his way over to the fridge again and pulled out a yogurt. He didn’t particularly like yogurt but Harry insisted he eat some every day. That curly health nut. 

“If you could kindly open your door you’ll see.” Open the door? Zayn walked over to his window and peeked out. There on his front porch was none other than Liam Payne. He was wearing that black Adidas sweatshirt and black sweat pants, holding a bag in one hand and a duffle bag on his shoulder. Zayn ran a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath before opening the door to crinkled brown eyes and a dopey smile. Why did the universe hate him?

“I know this is…kind of out of nowhere. I brought movies and snacks. My house was just too empty, y’know?” Zayn nodded, moving aside so Liam could step through. Liam dropped his duffle bag by the stairs before hauling his grocery bags into the kitchen to set on the island. He pulled off his sweatshirt mid step and tossed it on the couch, a white tank top underneath. Zayn leaned against the threshold as Liam made his way around the house, setting the movies on the couch and popping the popcorn while grabbing bowls. He pulled dozens of candies out of the bags as well. All while humming along to a song. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Zayn.

“This….this is okay right? You weren’t, like, going to bed right?” Zayn shook his head quickly. He loved when the boys came over to his place. And Harvey loved Liam. That made Zayn think of Loki though.

“Where’s Loki? Did you leave him at home or something?” Liam shook his head, cheeks slightly pink for a second.

“Actually, he’s here. I don’t know if you, uh, saw my duffle bag? I didn’t mean to invite myself over but I hate that mansion at night. It’s bloody lonely y’know. You probably didn’t see him slip in. I think he’s…” he’s interrupted by a sharp bark from upstairs. Zayn shakes his head, rolling his eyes playfully as Loki comes skidding into the kitchen, Harley on his tail. Liam chuckles.

After the popcorn is popped and Liam has poured into the bowls, he begins tossing chocolate chips and M&Ms into the bowls as well, drizzling chocolate syrup on top. Zayn can’t believe it.

“Liam, how can you ruin a perfectly salty treat with candy and chocolate? You, my friend, are a disgrace to popcorn eaters everywhere.” He takes a handful of sour gummy sharks and plops one onto his tongue. He’s always had a thing for sour candies. Liam fakes exasperation before dumping a handful of chocolate chips into his popcorn. Zayn squeaks out a protest, throwing a handful of sour sharks at Liam’s face. 

“You will pay for that Malik!” Liam sets down his bowl carelessly, spilling some of the contents onto the counter before reaching for him. Zayn realizes this and takes off, just barely escaping his grasp. He tosses his bowl on the table, racing through the kitchen and into the living room. Liam is right behind him though, much faster than Zayn. But Zayn knows his house a bit better, so he slips into a closet in a hallway while Liam races past. Giggling silently, Zayn waits to see if he can hear Liam. Unfortunately, he left the door slightly ajar, so Loki pokes his nose in and barks happily at him.

“Quiet boy. Liam will hear-“

“What is it Loki? What did you find?” Zayn freezes as Liam steps closer to the door. He tries hiding himself among the dozens of coats but it’s no use. When Liam pulls the door open, he spots him easily.

“Aha! Found you Malik! Prepare yourself for my revenge!” Zayn tries to crawl past him on all fours, but it was no use. Liam was way faster than him. His arms wrapped around his waist and Liam hauled him up into the air easily.

“Okay! Okay you win Liam. Now what?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam showered and changed as quickly as humanly possible, looking forward to relaxing on the couch and watching a movie cuddled up with Loki. He searched through Netflix and his movie collection, but he couldn’t find anything he wanted to watch. Scary movies were out of the question. They were in his list of movies because Louis and Zayn absolutely loved them, along with a few action movies that Liam didn’t mind really but also didn’t like. Nothing romantic either. Sophia and Harry loved romantic comedies and all the Nicholas Sparks movies available. There were some Batman, Ironman, and Superman movies from the last movie marathon he had with Zayn over a month ago. Nothing he needed right now.

His personal collection was no better. Liam sat on the floor, movies spread all around him, with his head hung low. He was one of the richest men on the planet, able to have whatever he wants in a matter of minutes, and yet there he was. Alone in the middle of his living room. His phone buzzed somewhere near him.

Andy  
Li you wanna go out tnight? Gonna be sick :P  
Me  
nahhhh….’m stayin in.  
Andy  
Don’t be so lonely Li. Not healthy  
Me  
not lonely Andy. Haaaaaaavvvvveee fuuunnnn!!! :D :D  
Andy  
What…is ZAYN there XP  
Me  
Goodbye Andy

Liam closed his texts and, with a little hesitation, dialed Zayn’s number. He waited, pacing around the room while the phone rang and rang.

“Ello?” Liam paused for a second before just plowing ahead. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter.

“Zayn, you get home in one piece?” It was lame and stupid, but he was out of ideas. Liam began fiddling with a fork that was sitting on his counter while he waited for Zayn to answer. After a full two minutes of silence, Liam was a little concerned.

“Zayn?” He heard something on the other line, like someone moved or something. 

“Er, yeah ‘m fine. Just chillin. Watchin shit TV shows and drinkin beer.” Liam chuckled before an idea hit him. Without thinking, he began rushing around the house, Loki barking at him.  
He quickly picked up all the movies and shoved them into a bag. Then he jogged up the stairs and into his room, tossing shirts and pants into a duffle bag along with his cologne and toothbrush. Loki kept following him around as Liam shoved his keys into his pocket and pulled on his sweatshirt on. He picked up his phone and wallet off the counter. Just as he opened the door, Loki began to wine and bark at him.

“Okay boy. You can come too.” Loki shot over to the car hopping in the passenger seat when Liam opened the door. He set the phone in the cup holder and started his car. After a quick stop at the store to pick up some candy (chocolate for himself and sour candies for Zayn) he pulled up in front of Zayn’s new house. He gathered the bags and his phone before making his way to the door. Just as he went to call Zayn to let him in, he heard a voice.

“Liam? Are you still there?” Liam jumped at the sound of Zayn’s voice coming from his phone. He must have forgotten to end the call. Sometimes Liam was a complete idiot. 

“Uh….yeah. Sorry I meant to hang up but you were on speaker and I kind of forgot you were on. I was actually about to call you again when you started talking. Scared me though!” he heard shuffling on the other end, like Zayn was moving. He reached the door and adjusted the bags in his hands. Loki was sitting patiently at his feet, tail wagging back and forth in excitement.

“What were you going to call me for Li?”

“If you could kindly open your door you’ll see.” Liam shuffled his feet as he waited for Zayn to open the door. Loki shot inside the moment he opened the door. Liam smiled instantly at the sight. Zayn was wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey sweats, hair sticking up in places. His face was relaxed for the first time all night actually. Liam shuffled again.

“I know this is…kind of out of nowhere. I brought movies and snacks. My house was just too empty, y’know?” Zayn nodded, moving aside so Liam could step through. He dropped his duffle bag by the stairs, hoping Zayn wouldn’t mind him spending the night. He hauled the grocery bags into the kitchen and set them on the island. Zayn’s house was surprisingly warm for its size, so he pulled off his sweatshirt mid step and tossed it on the couch. Liam made quick work of putting the night plans to work, setting the movies on the couch and throwing the popcorn into the microwave. He lined the candies along the counter: M&Ms, chocolate chips, sour gummy sharks, Twizzlers, Starbursts, and Warheads. He pulled out the chocolate syrup from Zayn’s fridge as well. He could feel Zayn watching him, which made him suddenly feel like he was intruding. He paused in his steps and looked over at Zayn.

“This….this is okay right? You weren’t, like, going to bed or something?” Zayn shook his head quickly, which made Liam smile. He hated being an inconvenience. And even if Zayn was lying to him, well, he would believe it anyway. 

“Where’s Loki? Did you leave him at home or something?” Liam shook his head, feeling suddenly a little embarrassed. He just barged into his house, messed up his kitchen and living room, and allowed his dog to march about freely without even saying he was there. He drummed his fingers on the counter absently. 

“Actually, he’s here. I don’t know if you, uh, saw my duffle bag? I didn’t mean to invite myself over but I hate that mansion at night. It’s bloody lonely y’know. You probably didn’t see him slip in. I think he’s…” he’s interrupted by a sharp bark from upstairs. Liam was thankful he was cut off from his rambling. Zayn was shaking his head and smiling as Loki and Harvey charge into the kitchen.

The microwave beeps for the third time, so Liam takes the popcorn out, giggling at the way Zayn tries to scold the dogs, who are barking and skidding across the tile floor, and pours it into the bowls. Then he rips open the candy and begins tossing chocolate chips and M&Ms into his bowl, drizzling chocolate syrup on top. After completing his treat he looks up to see Zayn staring at him with his mouth wide open.

“Liam, how can you ruin a perfectly salty treat with candy and chocolate? You, my friend, are a disgrace to popcorn eaters everywhere.” Liam watches as he rips open the sour sharks and takes a handful, plopping one in his mouth with a smirk. Liam takes a handful of chocolate chips and dumps them into Zayn’s popcorn. For that Liam gets a handful of sour sharks in his face. Energy bubbles up through his body, making Liam feel like he could run a mile or more. 

“You will pay for that Malik!” Liam throws his bowl down carelessly, promising to clean it later as it spills onto the counter, before reaching for him. Zayn must realize this and takes off. Liam chases him through the kitchen and into the living room, gaining on him quickly. But Zayn obviously knows his house a bit better, so when they storm into a hallway, Liam loses him. He walks cautiously back towards the living room, listening for any noise he could be making. The he hears Loki’s little bark and sees his tail wagging, head in a closet. Strange….

“What is it Loki? What did you find?” Liam opened the door to see Zayn trying to hide behind some coats and shoes. He squeaks a little when Liam sees him. 

“Aha! Found you Malik! Prepare yourself for my revenge!” Zayn tried to crawl past him on all fours, but Liam knew he had him. He wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and lifts him up into the air easily. Zayn kicked and thrashed for a moment before going limp, hanging over Liam’s shoulder like a ragdoll. 

“Okay! Okay you win Liam. Now what?” Liam’s breath catches in his throat at the words. Zayn’s breathing harder now after the run and Liam suddenly doesn’t know what to do with him. It reminded him of his younger days, all blushing cheeks and awkward glances. Quickly he flings Zayn back on the ground, making sure he’s steady before heading back into the living room.

“So......Superman or Batman?”


End file.
